


Cruel Teasing

by Esli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: Eren and Sasha are watching animes together every Friday.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Cruel Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Spoiler Season 2

"Oh my- Why are you showing me this ?!! It's awful ! Poor Mike I liked him !"

Sasha hugged her pillow tighter.

"Come on, don't pretend you don't like this anime." Eren replied.

"I'm watching it only because you said it was good. I'm just giving it a chance."

"It's season 2 !"

"... Whatever."

Eren sighed and moved a little to her. They were spending their Fridays morning watching animes. It was the time of the week he expected the most and now he felt sad the episode ended.

"That ending song is so weird and creepy." she commented.

"Not as much as you."

She hit his head with her pillow and it made him laugh. That's how they worked. Always teasing each other. It started the very first day they met at a college party. They quickly became friends.

She closed her laptop and inhaled deeply.

"Damn."

Eren peeped at her. She looked to be processing the events of the episode.

"So…" he started unconfidently. "It's almost the end of the year. We won't be able to finish the animes."

Sasha glanced at him and stated :

"I'm staying here this summer."

"Really ? At campus ?"

"Yeah. I don't… I feel like it. I like this dorm."

She smiled softly scanning around her own room.

"You just wanna stay here by your own to eat what you want."

"SHUT UP"

He had hit the nail on the head.

"My dad is so strict with food…" she pouted.

Eren put a hand on her head and said dramatically :

"Poor potato girl…"

"Stop that !"

She seemed pissed at first look, but there actually was amusement in her eyes and she let Eren's hand going down to her neck.

"I'm gonna try to come back early in August."

_ For you. _

Sasha looked at him as he leaned to her. He could feel their bodies' nervousness as he was getting closer.

He was sure she liked him too but his brain chose this moment to wonder "what if she didn't…".

He chased the thought but stopped when his lips barely touched hers. He saw her staring at his mouth in anticipation.

"Prom." he whispered.

"Huh ?"

Sasha looked up at him.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me ?"

She blinked and babbled :

"I uh… prom… Uh… What ?"

That confusion made him smile. He could see she just wanted to kiss him at this very moment but he couldn't help but teasing her again.

"Yes." she finally said. "Now can we…"

Sasha leaned a bit to him and he stood up, breaking the contact.

Eren wanted to kiss her too. For sure. But he just loved the expression she was making right now. So cute.

"I hate you Eren Jaeger."

He grinned and winked at her. That made her turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"See you !" he said casually while heading out of her room.

He grabbed the handle and a pillow hit the back of his head.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Sasha glaring at him.

"You really can't do anything like normal people."

"Nope."

He got out of her room and tried to not collapse as walking to his own.

  
  



End file.
